lineage2fandomcom_el-20200215-history
Quest:Succession to the Legend, Ghost Sentinel
Information Broker Bernard, the president and senior member of the guild, orders you to recover the bow of sagittarius, the stolen symbol of the guild He suggests that you first speak with Grimst in Hunters Village. He can tell you more about the thief. Gemcutter Gedrik Information Broker Grimst says that you must get some ice crystals as a bribe for his promotion before he'll tell you about the thief. Speak with Gemcutter Gedrik in Goddard Castle Town. Searching for Ice Crystals Gemcutter Gedrik needs ice crystals to make ice crystal. He asks you to speak with Chef Jeremy in the hot springs area. Delivering Ice Crystals Gemcutter Gedrik has made the ice crystal and asks you to deliver it to Information Broker Grimst. Seeking the Tablet of Vision - 1 Information Broker Mist says that the thief who stole the bow of sagittarius came to him and said that he was headed to the tablet of vision south of the Tower of Insolence. Tablet of Vision - 1 Seeking the Tablet of Vision - 2 The tablet actually tells you where the thief went! He murdered the guards and approached the tablet with the stone of commune. Commune With the Tablet of Vision - 2 You've obtained the stone of commune from a Guardian of Forbidden Knowledge. Start communing with the second tablet. Seeking the Tablet of Vision - 3 The tablet once again shows where the thief is headed. Follow the thief to the next tablet. Tablet of Vision - 3 Using the stone of commune you took from Ezekiel, commune with the third tablet. Mysterious Pilgrim of Darkness - 1 The third tablet of vision shows the thief talking with a Human. It appears that they were on the road from Goddard to the Wall of Argos. Go there at once! Test of Pilgrim of Darkness The Pilgrim of Darkness says that you must get the sacred stone of wisdom from the Ketra Orcs to find out where the thief went. To do so, you must gain their trust and prove your wisdom. Speak with Wakan, their messenger. Test of Pilgrim of Darkness The Pilgrim of Darkness says that you must get the sacred stone of wisdom from the Varka Silenos to find out where the thief went. To do so, you must gain their trust and prove your wisdom.Speak with Naran Asanuk, their messenger. Seeking the Tablet of Vision - 4 The Pilgrim of Darkness gives you the stone of commune and says that you must find the fourth tablet of vision and commune with it to know where the thief went. Mysterious Pilgrim of Darkness - 2 The tablet of vision shows a Human similar to the previous Pilgrim of Darkness talking to the thief and shows you a place on the road from Goddard Castle Town to the Ketra Orc Outpost. Archon of Hallisha The Pilgrim of Darkness says that you must commune with the fifth tablet of vision to know where the thief went. He insists that you must first get the fifth stone of commune. He suggests that you draw the archon of Hallisha out by attacking his minions north of the Wall of Argos, or confront him directly in the Mausoleum of the Empire, kill him and take his stone of commune. Monsters to Hunt - Shrine of the Feudal Lords: Grave Scarabs, Scavenger Scarabs, Grave Ants, Scavenger Ants, Shrine Knights, Shrine Royal Guards and the Archon of Hallisha Mausoleum of the Empire: Archon of Hallisha Seeking the Tablet of Vision - 5 You've killed the archon of Hallisha and obtained the stone of commune you need to access the fifth tablet of vision. Get to it! Hero vs. Archangel During your communion with the fifth tablet of vision, it showed the thief standing next to the sixth tablet of vision, holding something. Go there! Tablet of Vision - 6 Commune With the Tablet of Vision - 6 Kadyth gave you the stone of commune when Azrael ran away. Now commune with the last tablet. Ghost Sentinel You've finished communing with all the tablets of vision. Return to Hunters Guild President Bernard and tell him what you've learned.